Everything Will Be Okay
by missHEMSWORTH
Summary: Bella goes to a party and gets drunk. Edward comes to the rescue but can he save her from everything? ONE-SHOT. Rated M for language and because I'm paranoid. R&R! All Human.


**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT mine. Sorry(:**

**Okay, so here is just a one shot that I just thought of and thought ya'll might like it! So enjoy!**

**HERE WE GO...**

****

**BPOV**

I was sprawled out on the couch of the Hales mansion. My head dangled off the side of the sofa, dangerously close to the hard-wood flooring that Jasper Hale, the owner of the mansion this week's party was being held at, parents just installed the other day. My deep blue cocktail dress had ridden up and gave anyone that walked by a little peep show. My head felt as if it were about to explode, due to the music blaring from the speakers in the living room and all the booze I have drank within the past couple hours.

My eyes were closed when I heard voices speaking above me.

"Damn...Bella's passed out...again", I heard Emmett McCarty slur. Sounded like he's drank almost more than me, if possible. Emmett was one of my boyfriend's, Edward Masen, best friends. We've both known Emmett since we were juniors in high school.

"How could you let this happen? She's only 19! If the police were here, they'd send your sorry ass to jail for intoxicating a minor!" I could tell Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, was furious about the state I was currently in and furious at the person who put me in it (Emmett).

_One more shot, Bella! You can do it! _I still heard Emmett's voice in the back of my mind. These are just a few of the encouragements I got from Emmett while at the bar. The bar that I really shouldn't have been sitting at. Of course I had given into his pleas and begging, how could I not? It was about 7 shots later that I regreted my giving in. I shouldv'e stopped after at least 2, saying that it was my first time to ever drink. Ever.

"Well? What are you going to do, Emmett? Just leave her here till morning? I don't think so. She needs to go home. You got in this mess, Em. you sure as hell better get her out.", Alice Brandon, Jasper's girlfriend and my best friend, told Emmett.

I opened my right eye barely, to take a first look at my surroundings. Alice's eyes were bugging out of her tiny head, hands on hips, looking up at Emmett. Emmett looked guilty, which he was, and had his hands in his pockets while looking away from Alice's death glare. Rosalie was just standing, sending me pity though her eyes. Jasper was no where in sight.

"Hey guys...I wash justth taking a littleth naps...no needs tuh worryss abouth meth.", I said, trying my best not to slur my words together, but that little plan didn't really work out.

Alice bent down and took my limp hands into her fragile ones. "Bella? Edward is on his way. Jasper called him and Edward should be here any minute, 'kay? Do you feel okay?"

Hell no! I felt awful! My head was pounding and there was a distinct ringing in my ears. But I told them, "I is fines..."

Then I heard my savior's voice say, "Where the fuck is she, Jazz?"

"Dude, chill. She is over on the couch by Rose and them. But man, she's hammered beyond belief. Be careful with her.", I heard Jasper say over the booming music.

"Chill? Don't tell me to chill, man. My girlfriend could be dying of alcohol posioning right now, so don't you fucking tell me to chill.", Edward said as he made his way toward my almost lifeless body still layed arcoss the sofa.

Edward stopped in his tracks and took in my state. He slowly made his way toward me, got on his knees, and held my face dangling in his strong, beautiful hands.

EPOV

"Bella...what were you thinking? You are only 19...you can't be getting drunk and stuff.", I told the gorgeous, drunken creature infront of me.

Bella opened both eyes for me and stared me down. "Hypocrite.", she said. "Yous drinkish all the timeth."

It was true, partly. While I didn't drink all the time, I did have a beer or two everyday. But unlike her, I am of legal age, being 23. She was only 19 and her little, fragile body wasn't used to being intoxicated. It was dangerous. Before every college party we attended, I made sure she didn't get to close to the bar or be pressured to drink. If she was going somewhere by herself, I would remind her beforehand. But she just can't say no to Emmett. One day she'll learn.

"Bella baby, I am old enough to drink and the first time I drank, I sure as hell didn't take 7 shots of booze", I said while turning around for the last part to glar at Emmett.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Ed, I didn't know that she'd go back to the bar by herself to get more after I left her!"

I stared at him in disbelief. "You fucking left her?"

"She had only had 3 shots when I left her!"

This is unbelieveable. What an idiot! "Emmett! She has never drank before! She wouldv'e been drunk after one fucking sip knowing her! And you fucking left her after 3 fucking shots!"

He looked as if he were about to defend his self but I took one hand away from Bella's face and put it infront of Emmett's face to stop him. "We'll talk later, okay? I have to get Bella on home."

"Man, I'm sorry. Later then...", he said while walking away with a shocked Alice and a even more shocked Rose. No one ever got in Emmett's face and said shit to him, so it was quite a first for Rose.

I looked down at my Bella again to see that her eyes were closed but her breathing was very shallow. I shook her lightly to tell her, "Baby? Baby, I am going to pick you up now to take you home? Can I pick you up, sweetie?"

Bella looked at me for a brief second before closing her eyes once again and shaking her head slightly as if to tell me yes.

I put my strong hands under her back and ass to support her. She weighed close to nothing, which always made me worry about her not weighing enough. But I didn't have time to think about her weight , I had to get Bella home.

We made it to my car and I strapped her in and made my way to the driver's seat. The ride home was quiet, apart from Bella's light snoring, which by the way is fucking adorable.

I made it to our apartment, we lived together, and took her in my arms once again. I cradled her to my chest as I kicked the car door closed with my foot. I was turning the key into the lock of our apartment when Bella fluttered her eyes opened, grabbed hold of my collar, and whispered sedectively in my ear, "Babe? Are we going to have sex now?"

I was slighly taken back. Bella was never so blunt about sex or any other kind of sexual situation. She was never the dirty talker, that was all me, so her statement gave me a full hard on.

I looked down at her. "Bella, your drunk. Let me get this door open and then we'll see, okay?"

She yawned and loosened her hold on my shirt. " 'kay."

I kicked yet another door open and kicked it closed. I carried Bella into our bedroom and laid her down on our king-sized bed. She left go of me and cuddled with a pillow. Damn, I have a full blown erection from what Bella just said moments ago and now the fucking pillow is the one getting all the action? My damn life just isn't fair sometimes.

I tucked her in and made my way to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water for her and to get a pill for her hangover she was in store for in the morning. I went back to the bedroom and set the pill and the glass on her bedside table and got in on the other side.

I was just getting settled in when I heard a sweet, soft voice say, "I can't breathe Edward."

I quickly shot up out of bed and looked at Bella. She was lying on her back, face up, and stared at the ceiling. Her tiny arms were by her side and her chest looked as if it was straining to get oxygen. _Oh, shit! _Bella has asthma! Fucking asthma! And she's drunk!

"Bella? Bella can you hear me? Can you breathe?", I panicked. My hands were roaming all over her chest, feeling the strained movement of her lungs. I put my hand on her pulse. It was there, but the blood was rushing fast and hard. Too fast and hard.

"Ed...ward...", she spoke just above a whisper. I roughly picked her up, tossed her over my shoulder and streaked to the bathroom. I set her down in the tub so she could lay down. I flung open the cabinet doors in search of her inhaler. It was nowhere to be seen.

I started to hear banging and I almost had a heart attack when I turned around to look at Bella. Her face was red and sweat dripped from her forehead. She was flinging her arms from side to side and kicking her legs every which-away.

I ran over to her, my search forgotten, and tried to get ahold of one of her arms but they were going to fast.

"Bella! Bella, calm down! I know you can't breathe! Where the fuck is your damn inhaler!", I yelled at her, still trying to claim her arms that where flying through the air at lightening speed.

She looked at me, her face a purplish red now and pointed to her purse on the bathroom floor. She was still kicking around and grabbing at her neck and chest when I was searching in her purse. I threw out everything in the purse that was in my way and finally found what i was looking for.

I stumbled back over to my baby. I grabbed her face roughly and forced her lips open. I stuck the inhaler inbetween her lips and feed her the medicene.

After a few mintues, she finally let her arms and legs go limp on her sides. I let out a huge breath a didn't know I was holding and carefully took Bella from the tub and into my arms. I took us back to the bed and laid her down. I made her drink a couple of sips of water from the glass I had set on the table earlier and made her prop her head up on a few pillows.

I got in beside her and then let the tears come. I didn't normally cry, especially infront of Bella becasue I always wanted to be strong for her. But dammit, my baby almost died right infront my my fucking eyes and fuck it, I am going to cry.

I let the tears fall and then gentlely took Bella in my arms. She carefully laid her small head on my chest and I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

"Edward, I love you."

Everytime those words came out of her perfect mouth, my heart soared. "Bella, I love you. So much. Don't you fucking ever scare me like that again, you hear me? I thought you were going to...die, Bella. I love you. You are my baby. I can't lose you. I can't live without you."

With that, we feel into the blackness called sleep. I don't know what tomorrow or the day after that has in store for me, but I know as long as I have Bella, my life, my soul, my baby, everything would be okay.

****

**So? Hit or miss? Please review! Please!(: Also, if there are any errors or anything, please forgive me. I don't have a editor or beta or whatever it's called so I'm sorry!(:**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
